


Worth It

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Oswald doesn't dance due to his limp. Edward thinks that's unacceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nygmobblepot fic be soft

"I don't dance," Cobblepot said looking up from a set of papers in front of him to his friend across the table. 

Edward tilted his head, "That's not what I asked about. In fact, I didn't even ask a question."

Oswald huffed, "No, you didn't."

"Exactly, I said you have a banquet to attend next Wednesday. Many important people, many strings to pull to get you the votes needed," Edward said standing from the table and moving towards Oswald. Oswald ground his teeth as the man leaned against the table right next to him, "Is it because you wouldn't have a date?"

"No," Oswald snapped, "I don't dance. So that means I'm not going to a banquet where people will require dancing."

"It's more likely they will expect you to have a date than dance."

Oswald stood up suddenly, "I'm not going and that final," Oswald said walking away from his friend and to the kitchen.

Ed spun to watch the back of him prepare himself tea. The was his first riddle to be solved, his feathered friend has never once done something like that for himself. He was overcompensating for something, "Why don't you dance?"

Cobblepot froze and Edward knew he'd won. His voice wavered as he answered, "I just don't."

"You can't dance, is that it?"

Oswald spun to face him, "I can dance just fine," Edward raised an eyebrow at the answer. It was obvious there was more to the answer than simply that. Oswald sighed and continued quietly, "I simply can't dance with others, due to certain reasons."

"Your leg."

Oswald flinched and Edward immediately cringed. He knew that was brash of him to say but he couldn't help it, "Yes because of my leg, Ed. Now can we please drop this ridiculous discussion so we can get back to work."

"Of course," Edward replied moving to sit back down as the shorter man returned, tea in hand.

-

Edward waited until Oswald was out of the mansion to place the record on the turntable, the soft notes started drifting around the room and Ed fell in step to the song. Oswald simply had never had the correct partner or someone that cared enough to learn to dance with him. Edward was positive he could do it, he simply had to favor his right side in each step. Pathetic, no one had bothered to do this before.

No bother now, he could do it just well enough. Edward fell in step to the music and moved his hands to hold an invisible partner, taking into consideration that his partner was also shorter than himself.

Once, he was satisfied that he could dance for his particular partner he went about his day waiting for Oswald's return. He had some papers to get in order for the mayor before he returned, Ed thought to himself as he left

-

Oswald walked into the house. He had hated this house at night. During the day, it was a rush of people. In and out they ran helping him with his mayoral activities and other things but at night it was silent. Just himself and the memories of his dead mother and father, at least it was until Ed moved in. He had been godsent, now even in the silence, he knew someone else was here, breathing. The house didn't feel haunted by the memories of his past but instead held hope for his future. Whatever, that may be.

Oswald made his way to the kitchen, it was late and Ed was likely asleep or doing something in his room. Ed would often disappear into his room, Oswald didn't think he slept but he was silent so Oswald never asked.

The formal kingpin opened the fridge and smiled. Ed had once again left him some food to reheat. Before he use to come home to find a meal prepared by his mother but lately he had simply returned home to nothing and didn't usually have it in himself to prepare food and opted to instead go to bed hunger, promising himself he would go out for a large breakfast.

Then Ed came, he never even asked him to leave food, he just did it. Oswald smiled as he heated the food and started thinking about everything.

About Edward, what a riddle of a man.

Within the short time, Ed had been with him he had finally felt like he was getting back to his old self, something close to living again. Oswald wasn't sure what he would do without his slender friend. Oswald sat at the table and started eating. If he was deciding, to be honest with himself right now, he may as well confess. He was falling for Ed as pathetic and dangerous as that may be. He couldn't help it, he had never had someone like this.

That being said Ed was correct is saying love was dangerous. It was toxic, it would consume you and could be held over you. Worthless to one, dangerous to two.

Best keep those feeling locked away, away from the public, Ed, and himself as hard as it may be. As long as Ed didn't do anything outrageous he was certain he could keep his feelings hidden.

"Oswald," a voice behind him sounded and Oswald jumped in his seat before spinning to see his friend, speak of the devil, "I'm glad your home."

Home.

"Yeah, well, even I have to sleep sometimes," Oswald replied watching Ed take his empty plates from him and moving to wash them, "You know I'm not an idiot. I can do that."

Ed shook his head as his back was turned to the shorter man, "Of course, you're not an idiot. I'm simply trying to help."

Oswald felt his heart swell. What a cursed thing?

"Well, if all you're doing down here is pretending to be our maid then I'm heading to bed," he said standing only to be stopped by a hand gripping his arm. Ed was scarily fast when he needed to be.

"Actually I have something to show.," Ed said with a smile splitting across his face.

Oswald looked down at the hand gripping his arm before Ed suddenly released him, "Ok whatever it is, make it fast."

"Of course," Ed said walking out of the kitchen and motioned for his friend to follow. Oswald pretended to be annoyed but deep down was growing excited over whatever it was Ed had to show him. He watched as Ed led them to the living room and started the record player. Ed made his way back over to him. If it was possible his smile had grown larger.

"What's going on?"

"Well, you had said you couldn't dancing due to your leg so I attempted to improve my dance performance so we could dance in sync."

Oswald felt a blush rising and knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by his riddle, nothing does, "Why would I dance with you?"

"I could turn the music off now if you'd like?"

"No!" Oswald shouted and say in Ed's eyes that he knew he had won. Ed silently placed his hands on Oswald's waist and pulled him in. Oswald was about to complain about being placed in the role of the female dancer when he realized he had already wrapped his arms around Ed's neck.

After a moment of dancing Ed looked down at his friend who had buried his head in his chest, "See if I move this way I can make up for your limp and we can move in sync. So you can dance, you have simply never had a partner that cares enough to change for you," Oswald was silent and Ed decided to fell into silence with him. The song started to end and Ed made to move away when Oswald tightened his grip. Ed was shocked but remained silent and started moving to the next song, letting a small smile grace his lips.

Oswald felt tears well up in his eyes against his will. He hoped if he kept his face buried in Ed's chests he could hide it but when his went to breath in and ended up gasping he knew from the way Ed's arms tightened around he knew, "No one has ever bothered to do anything for me."

"No one is worthy enough then," Ed bit out.

Oswald chuckled, "And you are?"

"I'm going to be."

Oswald pulled away slightly. He pulled his hands to rest on Nygma's chest and looked up at the man. He had a look on his face that made Oswald want to scream. Love was dangerous. Love was toxic. Love killed. He was a killer, "What if you already are?"

Edward's eyes darkened as Oswald tugged his shirt and Ed lowered himself slightly, "Then, dear, I would likely not be able to hold myself."

Oswald narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, "From what?"

"This," Edward whispered as he covered Oswald's lips with his own.

Love was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one so please let me know whats what?!? Was it in character enough?


End file.
